


The Gladio Collection

by ffxvhoe (Nyx0206)



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx0206/pseuds/ffxvhoe
Summary: all the imagines/scenarios from my blog ffxvhoe





	1. Chapter 1

The way you and Gladio had met was predictable.  As you were the Marshal’s daughter it was only fitting that you went through training most others weren’t subject to.  “It’s for your safety,” your father would always say.  “I may not always be there to protect you.”  It was a bit of a rude awakening for a kid no older than 10, but that was just the way your father was: no nonsense and straight to the point.  

As you’d somewhat grown up in the training room and out on the battle field, it was only right that you would meet Gladio along the way.  He was one of the few people close to you in age, and the only one that you would see multiple times throughout the week.  The two of you hadn’t always been talkative, no, those instances only became more numerous over time largely due to the fact that your father had always thought of Gladio as too stubborn and rather impulsive.  You’d always had to hold your tongue when he said these things as from the stories you’d heard about your father seemed quite similar to how Gladio was described.  

Cor couldn’t really do much to keep you from befriending Gladio in the end, however, and a part of him was happy that it was someone that at the very least had a great sense of loyalty.  Being friends with the man was very different than dating the man, however.

“How long have the two of you been seeing each other?” Your father asked, the corners of his lips tilted downwards just the slightest bit.  You and Gladio had been caught getting perhaps too handsy with one another the previous night.  You hadn’t thought much about it though as many people around the Citadel had seen you and Gladio stealing kisses (and maybe a bit more) on more than a few occasions.  It certainly didn’t cross your mind that word would get back to your father.  You supposed it should have in hindsight; there were a great number of loose lips in the Citadel.  

“A few months,” you replied sheepishly.  It wasn’t necessarily that you didn’t want your father to know about you and Gladio as much as it was the fact that telling him about it meant that you would have to sit through another endless tirade about how Gladio was a bad influence.  

It was at that moment that the man in question walked into the room.  “Cor, when do you want- oh, sorry, did I interrupt?”

“Not particularly,” Cor said.  “We were just talking about your relationship.”  Gladio’s eyes darted over to you before flitting back to the Marshal.

“I see,” Gladio said with a nod.  He took a couple strides before standing at your side, back straight and eyes unfaltering.  “I’m sorry for not telling you earlier, Marshal.  You deserve to know who it is your daughter dates,” Gladio apologized.  Cor looked as if he were about to say something but before he could Gladio continued.  “I promise to look after her.  You don’t have to give me the whole fatherly speech.”  Cor made a face at that causing Gladio to crack a grin. 

“It’s not the looking after and protecting that I’m worried about,” Cor replied, gaze still hard.  “It’s the fact that you will be leaving with the Crown Prince within the next couple of weeks and will not be around.  Will you end the relationship before you leave or will you expect y/n to wait for you?”

“I don’t expect y/n to do anything.  The choice is up to her whether she wants to attempt to continue the relationship while I’m gone.  It’s her life,” Gladio looked over to you as he said this.  “What she decides to do is up to her.  I’ll hold no grudges.”  Cor stared Gladio down for a few moments longer before relenting. 

“Very well,” your father said, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.

That had been what felt like eons ago now.  You had indeed chosen to wait for Gladio while he journeyed with the Crown Prince.  Though it had been trying at times and there were more than a few occasions where both you and Gladio threw around the idea of breaking off the relationship to attempt to ease the strain, the two of you held out.  

When he returned from the journey after Noctis entered the crystal you had been there to support him – to keep Gladio from falling too far into his own eternal darkness by fighting off daemons alongside him as you had practiced all those years ago.  And when Noctis emerged from the crystal to end the eternal night you had pressed a scared and loving kiss to Gladio’s lips, telling him that you would again wait for him.  That’s not to say you sat by and did nothing of course.  You continued to take on hunting jobs and keep the remaining civilians and refugees safe, doing what you could in those dark times.  And when Gladio returned with the rest of the boys, triumphant, he had asked you to marry him on the spot.

And that was how you found yourself here, walking arm in arm with your father, the Marshal, Gladio waiting for you at the other end.  Cor looked stoic as ever, perhaps trying to remind Gladio just one last time what would happen if Gladio ever did anything to hurt you, but you could tell from the light in your father’s eyes that he was nearly as happy to get to see this day as you and Gladio were. 

You and Gladio had made it, and would make the most of it with the decades to come.


	2. Chapter 2

You had stopped counting the days a month ago.  At this point you had lost track so many times it wasn’t like it really mattered any way.  Plus what was the point of counting when you didn’t even know when he would be home?  The two of you had done well at keeping in touch when he and the rest of the boys had left to begin their grand adventure to save the world, but as with anything life began to get in the way.  He was busy protecting the crown prince and you were busy running your bookstore. There was nobody to blame In particular for the dwindling connection.

The bell on the door chimed as another straggling customer walked into the bookstore. It warmed your heart whenever someone would walk in at this time of the day, when the sun had set long ago and the stars were dotting the night sky. Most of the people that stopped by at this time were looking for a way to clear their mind or escape the trials of an ordinary life, and you more than anyone knew how helpful books could be when looking to find solace. You smiled gently at the customer as you continued stocking the shelves with new books.    
  


A buzz at your hip signaled an incoming call.  Pulling the device from your pocket you were greeted with the name of the man who had been the main topic of your thoughts for the past few minutes.  "Hey Gladio,“ you greeted, pressing the phone to your ear as you continued lining the shelves with leather bound worlds.  
  


"Hey babe,” his baritone voice replied. “Sorry it’s been so long since the last time we talked.  It’s just been a little hard to find time  in between everything.”  
The smile on your face was melancholic but understanding.  "It’s fine Gladio, it’s not up to just you to make the time to call.  I haven’t done a particularly outstanding job at calling you either.“  The two of you lapsed into silence, both trying to figure out what to say next.  You could ask about how their journey was going, but that had been what you’d asked about the last time you two had a chance to call one another.    
  


"How is the bookstore doing?” Gladio finally asked, breaking the silence.  
  


“It’s doing well.  Got some new books in today that I’m stocking the shelves with.  A new edition of your favorite book just came in last week; I set aside a copy for you for the next time you come to visit the city again.”  
  


“Don’t worry about it,” Gladio replied.  "I uh, actually picked it up yesterday while we were passing through another town.“  You felt a small pang of something between jealousy and hurt that he had already gotten it.  Or maybe it wasn’t so much that he had gotten it, but he had gotten the book and hadn’t said a word to you about it.  Books were what the two of you had originally bonded over, it was the go to for both of you whenever you wanted to talk but there wasn’t quite anything of particular interest to discuss.  It was your thing that all couples had; but then again, most couples talked to each other more than every week or so.    
  


"I guess I’ll just put it back on the shelf then.  Don’t want to keep anyone from getting their hands on a book they want.”    
  


Silence again.  
  


“It’s not the same anymore is it?” Gladio’s voice came through the speaker as a near whisper.  "The phone calls…I can hear in your voice that it isn’t the same.“  You knew what he meant.  The conversations were harder to keep up; the interest, while still there, had faded.  The two of you were busy with different things and it was hard to talk about them when the other person likely wouldn’t fully understand the significance of certain things.  You couldn’t vent to each other about issues that had come up when both of you had friends much closer to lend an ear.  Slowly the little pockets that had been left by one another after Gladio left and the two of you were no longer in each other’s immediate reach anymore, those pockets had been filled by others around you.  It was the perfect example of moving on even if neither party necessarily wanted to, and again neither of you could truly blame the other.    
  


"No, it’s not.”  It came out as almost a relieved sigh.  While it wasn’t a truth either of you wanted to admit, it was better to acknowledge it than to continue to ignore the problem.  "There’s no way to really fix it right now either, is there?“  
  


"No, there’s not.”  Again, another truth that wasn’t easy to hear, but a truth that made continuing forward just that little bit easier.  If the two of you had drifted to the point that both were able to handle the fact that whatever you had wasn’t salvageable at the moment, then there wasn’t any point in hanging on, and from the sigh Gladio let out it seemed that he understood that as well.  
  


The bell on the door chimed again, bringing the two of you out of the most comfortable silence you both had had in a while.  "I’ll talk to you later Gladio.  Don’t worry about trying to call.  Whenever you can, feel free, but if you can’t that’s fine. Don’t worry about it.“  
  


Gladio let out a huff of a laugh. "Yeah…sounds good.  Bye Y/N.”  You waited for the sound of the call ending before returning to the books in your care.  And this time worrying about phone calls and days apart wasn’t on your mind.


	3. Chapter 3

“What, do you not want me here?  Is that it?”  You were growing more furious by the second.  “Because last I checked you were the one who said you wanted to keep in touch.  You were the one who said you wanted to continue to be friends.  Yet here you are acting like I’ve broken some kind of rule by hanging out with you and the guys.  If you don’t want me to be around you anymore then fine, but at least tell me straight to my face.”

Gladio clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly at his sides.  This wasn’t how he wanted this conversation to go; why did his temper have to get the better of him now of all times?  It wasn’t that he didn’t want you in his life, in fact that was the exact opposite of what he really wanted, but it had become apparent that what he really wanted wasn’t a feasible reality.   _Not if I’m going to constantly come second_ , you had said, and he understood, he really did.  And he wanted you in his life still, even if it meant he had to think about constant what ifs every day.  “That’s not what I want,” he ground out through clenched teeth.

“That’s pretty much what it sounded like to me,” you replied shooting him an accusing look.

“That’s not what I meant by saying that being around you is exhausting.”  Gladio steeled himself as he said what had been weighing on him more and more with every time he saw you or heard your…amazing voice.  “Look, every time I try to move on, you’re  _right there_ , and you seem to be perfectly fine!  You seem to have moved on so easily, yet I’m still here wondering what it would have been like to get to wake up to you every morning or what it would have been like to get to just walk through the city knowing that I was yours.”  Gladio grit his teeth again, trying not to lose his grip on his emotions.  “And each time I think I’ve gotten over you, I either run into you or you’re asking to hang out, or  _something_.  That’s what’s exhausting, y/n,  _that’s_ what gets me every time I’m around you.”

You tried to digest his words and succeeded…which was maybe worse than not being able to digest them.  You let your anger seep out of you slowly before saying anything.  Looking at the man before you – the man that was always able to over come an obstacle in front of him – you nodded to yourself before trying to meet Gladio’s averted eyes again.  “I’m sorry, Gladio,” you said.  “If that’s the case though…then I’ll help you in the best way I can.”  

Gladio caught on to what you meant and his eyes widened.  “No, y/n, that’s not-”

“Yes,” you said firmly.  “That’s exactly what needs to happen right now.  It’s the best thing I can do to help my friend.”  He didn’t realize that you were also in a very similar boat as he was, and he didn’t realize that was the reason you always seemed to pop back up in his life.  That had been…selfish of you though, and you should’ve known that it would make life harder for him just as it did for you.  This was by far the best option for both of you, and if you had to be the one to rip off the band-aid then so be it.  You turned on your heel and began heading for the door.  Looking over your shoulder you smiled, albeit a bit sadly.  “I’ll see you around, Gladio.”

But you wouldn’t, and he didn’t.


	4. Chapter 4

You glared at the bare back a few steps ahead of you.  You were going to kill him, you swore you were going to kill him.  Then you were going to kill Noctis.  Your arms continued to pump at your side as you attempted to keep up – to your best ability – with Gladio. 

The story of how you’d ended up in this position was simple.  Last night, as everyone was getting the campsite ready and Ignis was busy cooking, Gladio had turned to you and Noctis.  “So who’s going to join me for a workout tomorrow morning?”  The responding look on your face had matched Noctis’s near perfectly.  There was no way either of you was going to willingly choose to go on a run with Gladio in the morning, not when the man woke up at the crack of dawn.  

You and Noctis exchanged a glance before turning back to the man before you two.  “Pass,” the two of you said in unison.  

“The other option is helping me prepare breakfast in the morning,” Ignis said as he brought over everyone’s plates.  

“Go ahead,” Gladio said, a smirk on his face.  “Make your choice,” 

“I’ll help Ignis,” Noctis said immediately.  “Have fun tomorrow, ___.”  Your jaw dropped.  

“No- wait!  That’s not fair!”

“See ya bright and early,” Gladio replied, turning to you, that same insufferable smirk now even larger.  You were tempted to throw the fork in your hand, but you didn’t know who you wanted to stab more: Noctis or Gladio.

Now that you were on your jog you definitely wanted to stab Gladio.  What human in their right mind woke up every morning before the sun to go jogging?  Well great, that just puts you not only on a morning run that you despised but on a run with a mad man.  

Lost in your own thoughts you hadn’t seen Gladio stop.  You barreled into his chest, nearly falling on your ass as you tried to catch yourself.  Gladio reached a hand out to steady you.  “I can feel you burning holes into my back,” he chuckled.  “Do you really not wanna be out here with me?”

“Yes, I really do not want to be out here,” you said, expression unamused.

“Well then,” Gladio replied, hoisting you into his arms before bringing your back flush against one of the trees.  He brought his lips to down to ghost over your jaw and to your ear.  “I guess I’ll just have to try and make it more more enjoyable then.”


	5. Chapter 5

The warmth of the room curling around the two of you, a soft blanket of safety for the two of you, music playing softly in the background.  The two of you were laying with each other in bed, bodies not touching save for where your palm pressed against his as your fingers intertwined with one another; it was a marvel how small his hand made yours seem when it held yours.  His beautiful eyes studied your features as you lay facing him, trailing from the hook of your nose, to the gentle curve of your lips, to the small scar that glinted in the low light just above your left eyebrow.  

The first time you’d met Gladio had been nearly a year ago now, and the instance shouldn’t have really happened if things had gone the way they were suppose to that day.  If the car hadn’t broken down and if you hadn’t forgotten to bring lunch to work neither of you would have been at the gas station that day, and this beautiful, blossoming thing the two of you had would never had come into existence.  That’s how a large portion of your relationship together had worked.  You shouldn’t have met a few weeks after in the next town over, and you shouldn’t have bumped into one another at that Hunter Outpost.  But that is what happened and by the Astrals did you count your blessings.  

You had been in such a rough spot when you’d first gotten to know Gladio, and he was in much the same state of mind.  It was as if the gods, for the first time in their immortal lives, had decided that two people should be able to find solace in another, and you and Gladio happened to be the lucky two.  He had just lost the one person he had sworn to protect with his life and you had started to question what the point of living in eternal darkness was.  Neither of you had expected to find someone that you could confide in after that initial meeting, yet here you were, building each other up piece by shattered piece.  

You were shaken from your thoughts by Gladio’s soft voice.  You’d never expected to hear his tone so gentle when you first became friends with him. It was such a calming sound, and you could nearly feel the timbre of his voice resonate within your entire being.  “You’re perfect.”  You were perfect and…and gods he was so scared he was going to lose you too.  You were too good for him and based on the past couple years most of what he cared for didn’t stay with him for all that long.  

Gladio began shifting until he was upright, and he pulled you up with him.  “Come,” he said.  “Dance with me.”     
He pulled you to him, his hands coming to rest on your waist while yours came up to wind around his neck.  The two of you began swaying in time to the silent music, bare feet cushioned by the carpet.  Even now you could feel his eyes on you, the weight of them.  

“What are you thinking?” You asked, the lack of an answer, answer enough.  _This wasn’t what friends were suppose to do_.  Friends weren’t suppose to look at each other like they held the key to the universe.  Friends weren’t suppose to be the answer to every question.  Friends weren’t suppose to be this.  Both of you knew that, yet both of you continued to do whatever you could to ignore what this was – what this had become. So you took his silence happily, ignoring the small pang in your chest.  

Instead you focused on the way his arms wrapped around you.  They were the safest place you’d had to retreat to in years.  They held you at your worst, keeping your broken pieces from shattering apart once again.  They held you at your best, giving you the silent support you had desired for so long.  They were strong enough to hold you up when you felt like drowning, but soft enough to give you a place to rest  when the days became too long.  His arms were a second home and you wanted nothing more than to be able to stay in them for however long you had.

But that’s not what friends were suppose to think.

You weren’t sure how long the two of you continued like that, swaying to the beat of the music, attempting to ignore everything that needed an answer.  But when you looked towards the clock you’d realized how late it had gotten.  You attempted to pull away from Gladio with a murmured, “I should get going.”  It was the same thing you said every night, and just as every night he would release you without a word.

Except tonight he didn’t.

“Stay the night,” he whispered.  There was a pleading in his eyes, a sort of melancholy that darkened his eyes from their usually vibrant amber.  “Please.”  Your eyebrows knit together as you frowned at him, a sibling of sadness coloring your features.  But you agreed anyway.

Gladio gently pulled you back to the bed, his eyes never leaving you as if worried that you’d somehow disappear if he took his eyes away.  And then you were in the same position as you had been earlier, fingers intertwined as you faced one another.  The light had been turned off and you were only able to make out his silhouette.  Just for tonight…just for tonight perhaps you wouldn’t be friends.  You moved slowly closer to Gladio until you could make out his eyes in the darkness, and you felt your heart stop at the awe that you found within them.  

You wanted to tell him.  You wanted to stop this stupid waltz you two were doing, avoiding what both of you wanted in the hopes of somehow saving yourselves from the potential pain that would follow.  You wanted to tell him.  You wanted to tell him-

“We’re in love, aren’t we?” he whispered.  His voice was so soft you wondered if your own desire had somehow tricked you into thinking the wind coming through the open window was his voice.  But you knew it wasn’t because wind didn’t break like that.  You knew it wasn’t because you’d become too aware of everything that had to do with Gladio to mistake his voice for anything else.  “That’s what this is.”  His voice was filled with the strangest mixture of sorrow and happiness, and you wondered if it was possible for a heart to flutter and break and the same time.  

You hadn’t realized that you were crying until he brought a hand up to wipe them away.  “I didn’t mean to,” you said, voice shaking and soft.  Gladio pressed his forehead against yours as he closed his eyes.

“Neither did I,” he said.  He brought his arms to wrap around you, and again you were reminded of how often he’d done this before – hold you together as you threatened to fall apart again.  

“What do we do?”  Gladio was silent and you only realized why when you felt a teardrop hit the top of your head.  It was your turn now to reach a hand up to wipe away the stray tears that came running down his cheeks, and you idly wondered when the last time Gladio had shed a tear was. When the last time he was comfortable enough to do so had been.  

So for tonight you would sleep. You would find solace in each others arms just as you had for nearly a year, leaving your worries for the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Generally Gladio wasn’t really the type of guy to care about what you wore.  He didn’t really understand fashion and frankly he thought worrying about it was a wasted effort.  As long as you liked the way you looked all was good.  Not to mention he would’ve complimented you no matter if you were wearing cargo shorts and a tank top or jeans and a t-shirt.  

The first time he saw you in leggings and one of his sweatshirts, however, he swore his heart stopped in his chest for a few moments.  His appreciation for leggings and yoga pants had always been of the male sort; they molded to your body and made your ass look damn wonderful.  Gladio had never really thought that they could be paired with something to make you look so genuinely adorable though.  

The way his sweatshirt completely enveloped you, easily coming down to right before your knees was quite honestly one of the best sights in the world.  It made him so incredibly happy – maybe it was the fact that he just got to see you wearing something of his that he enjoyed.  That idea quickly flew out of his mind though when he next saw you dressed like this.  

It had been during the middle of winter, your shared apartment cozy with the heater running while the brisk air swept through the few open windows.  Gladio had been up for a good couple hours at this point, his morning workout finished.  He was in the kitchen making breakfast for the two of you – nothing fancy, just eggs and bacon – when you walked out of the bedroom clad in leggings and a large fleece sweater.  Sleep still had a small hold on you, but you were awake enough to grab a few plates from the cabinet and bring them over so Gladio could plate the food.  

“The food’s gonna burn,” you said with a yawn.  You walked behind Gladio as he turned back to the food and wrapped your arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his back.

“Can’t help it,” he chuckled.  “You look so damn good like that.”  You furrowed your brows, pulling away to look down at what you were wearing.

“This?  It’s just what I like wearing around the house.”  Your voice held the note of a question.  Why would he be so taken with your designated lazy day outfit?  

Gladio turned around, plates in hand, and leaned down to press a lazy kiss against your lips before grinning down at you.  “What can I say?  You look cute.”  A small smile blossomed across your features.  It wasn’t often that Gladio used the word cute to describe you; it was a nice change.  “You gonna keep standing there or do you want to eat?” There was a playfulness in his voice that snapped you back to reality.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” you grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Anonymous said:

I wanted to say, I love your take on what the boys would call their significant other and had a thought. What if Gladio really only uses his S/Os name during intimate moments. Not just during sex, but like, if they're arguing, or laughing together. Like, him using their name becomes a sign of things being really serious, or intense, or that he's super happy and comfortable? Just wanted to offer a thought. Your hc's though are the cutest. <3 

 

 

  * so like you wouldn’t really have picked up on it at first bc like…honestly why would you it wouldn’t have made any sort of significant impact ya know??  
  * like it would start off as you just thinking ‘oh he’s just using my name no biggie nothing unusual about that’
  * but slowly you would start to pick up on it 
    * first you’d really only notice it bc the only time he’d seem to use your given name is when you two would fight or smthn
    * but again not wholly unusual i mean it’s something parents do with their kids when their younger
      * not that gladdy treated/treats you like a kid no sir but just that’s kinda how you justified it and it didn’t really pique your attention
    * him using it in arguments is like him nonverbally saying ‘okay this is serious and i will take  _you_ seriously’


  * as you’re with him longer you do begin to realize that he certainly uses pet names for you a majority of the time ie. babe, baby, beautiful 
    * omg gladio calling you beautiful fuck i just found a new headcanon lmao 
      * like imagine it’s the early morning and maybe you got out of bed before Gladio so you begin making breakfast for the two of you
      * and then Gladio comes up behind you a little while later and wraps his arms around your torso and leans over so his chin is resting on your shoulder and he just mumbles a baritone “mmm, g’mornin beautiful’ and his voice still has that grogginess to it and
      * ugh 
      * okay getting back on track
        * but fr im ded
  * i would say that you don’t really realize that you’ve picked up on this little idiosyncrasy of Gladio’s tho it just kinda gradually becomes a thing you’re aware of without noticing if that makes sense???
  * he’ll still use pet names in the bedroom but when he’s about to cum he’ll start using your name
    * or alternatively if you’re having makeup sex/comfort sex or making love (cause listen man there’s a differences between havin sex and makin love my dude) then he’ll always use your name
  * also if the moment is intimate (w/o the implication of sex i just mean being close with one another here) like the two of you are at home, the lights are dimmed, the tv may or may not be on idk, and the two of you are just…talkin
    * bout life, bout worries, just continuing to get to know the one person you didn’t think you could possibly know any better
    * he’ll use your name then too
  * and then, on occasion, this doesn’t happen super frequently (tho that’s not to say this mans doesn’t love ya all day erryday) sometimes there will just be these moments
    * these moments when Gladio is just completely dumbstruck by how much he loves you
    * like it could be during the most random of times like you have whip cream on your nose
    * or you idk started laughing uncontrollably at something in your book (i do this okay it’s a very real thing and i may be projecting just slightly)
    * and gladio will just stare at you, his eyes not exactly wide but kinda surprised 
      * in the best way of course
    * and he’ll just quietly say, voice filled with so much awe and love and respect and all these beautiful emotions
    * “i love you ___”
      * and idk sometimes he’ll say your name sometimes he won’t but he will defo enunciate every word like it’s a prayer to the Astrals
    * and you literally almost started crying the first time this happened bc you could literally feel the warmth and tenderness radiating off of him and idk he’s a big man so it kinda took you by surprise a bit too
      * this was also the moment in which you realized just how much of a large teddy bear gladdy was tbh
  * and yeah just i’m so here for gladdy only using your names during important heated moments or when he’s just hit with how much he genuinely  _loves you_




	8. Chapter 8

Anonymous said:

If your requests are open: how about how Gladio treats his S/O softly? Like, I know people seem to prefer him as this really dominating fella, but how about a softer side to him? If that makes sense. Like, in what ways does he make his s/o feel special, or good, without the dominating aspect... uh... I don't think I wording this well. >< Feel free to include the other chocobros, should the inspiration strike you. :3 

 

  * so FUN FACT gladio is a motherfuckin teddy bear believe it or not
    * yeah i know he’s some macho man a lot of the time 
    * but like
    * my dude
    * this man can be the softest soft to ever soft if it’s with the right person and at the right time
  * so let’s start with if he ever found you sad okay? okay
    * so idk maybe you’re in your room or something kinda just curled on the bed or sitting on the floor
    * or maybe when you’re sad you play the same song or something and so he’ll just Know
    * he’ll approach you kinda slowly, gauging whether or not you want to be alone from your reaction to seeing him


    * once he’s sure that everything is a-okay in terms of you allowing him to try and comfort you he’ll take a seat next to you
    * his voice will be hella soft okay?? like sO SOFT IT’LL FEEL LIKE YOU’RE BEING WRAPPED IN ONE OF THOSE REAL SOFT AND FLUFFY BLANKETS
    * and – if you’re okay with it – he’ll wrap an arm around your shoulders more than likely dwarfing you because this man is LARGE
    * or maybe he’ll pull you into his lap, his legs on either side of you, and just wrap his arms around your torso, letting you know that he is THERE and he LOVES YOU 
    * and he’ll whisper things about how even tho life sucks RIGHT NOW it won’t always suck and he’ll be there with you through both the sucky moments and the not sucky moments
      * lowkey i’m v curious as to how exactly a man with such a deep voice is able to whisper tho like ?????
  * anyway now let’s talk about this man when CUDDLING bc who doesn’t fuckin love cuddles  ((okay i mean some peeps likely don’t but that’s cool too they’re still valid and awesome but anYWAY CUDDLES))
    * while gladio doesn’t give Prompto Quality cuddles, his are easily a close second 
    * i mean, he’s so big there’s just so much area to cuddle!!!!
    * like couch cuddles okay?? you can literally just lay on top of this man
      * his arms will either rest on your hips, idly tracing abstract designs onto your skin where your shirt has ridden up
      * or he’ll just wrap his arms completely around you in a loose hug
      * and his muscles would make such good pillows??? like pls sign me up
    * if ya’ll are in bed, he’ll tangle his legs with yours whether you’re spooning or not 
    * if you’re the little spoon ((which you typically are more times than not)) he’ll have one of his arms draped over your side, his hand pressed against your tum once again drawing soothing patterns against the smooth flesh there
    * sometimes tho this big guy needs to be the little spoon bc some days are just Tough
      * so you’ll wrap your arms around his torso ((to the best of your ability)) and he’ll just want you to whisper soothing things into his ear or brush your lips against his neck
  * also gladio loves when you play with his hair okay?? like it’s so Soothing please play with this man’s hair braid it or whatever you wanna do just PLAY WITH IT
    * tho beware if you tug too much you’ll activate Dom Gladio 
  * Gladio also really REALLY loves to read with you ((I may be self-indulging a little here but bear with me))
    * whether both of you are simply enjoying each other’s company in silence as you each read a book
    * or one of you is reading to the other
    * he’ll absolutely LOVE it he finds this to be one of the most intimate things he can do with you without undressing you
      * tho idk maybe sometimes after a good sexing ya’ll will read together *shrug*
    * most typically this will happen in the living room/by the window ((esp if it’s a rainy day))
    * and he’ll either have you sitting on his lap or you’ll drape your legs of his own
      * if you drape your legs over his tho be prepared for him to idly run his hands along your legs
  * now lastly i’m going to talk to you about something v important: gladio coming back home
    * so we all know that this man is often out helpin the prince in some form or fashion 
    * so it’s understood that he’s gone for long periods of time
    * i know a lotta peeps talk about how welcome home sex is often rough with this man 
    * but imagine:
      * gladio comin home after being gone for a good month or two
        * idk why he just was
        * hunts or the prince who knows
        * but anyway
      * so this man when he sees you he drops his bag and just
      * wraps you in a hug so gentle and so loving you legit almost cry 
        * and maybe gladio’s crying too
          * i HC that while Gladio doesn’t cry often he’s not afraid of doing so
      * and after he’s held you and reminded himself that you are HERE and you are REAL he’ll pull away just enough to capture your lips with his
      * and it’s such a slow and sensual kiss
      * so different from what you’re use to okay it’s wonderful
      * and you honestly don’t understand how he’s able to make you feel like the most precious thing on earth but he DOES and gladio is wondering how he got so goddamn LUCKY to have smeone who greets him with open arms whenever he comes home after being gone for so long
    * whether the two of you move into the bedroom or not is up in the air
    * sometimes gladio just likes to cuddle with you until he falls asleep so he can be reminded that this is not a dream
      * these are the times that he’s the little spoon 




	9. Chapter 9

Anonymous said:

Hi ! Could I have headcanons for Gladio crushing on a perhaps surprisingly more serious, quiet and reserved fem reader ? Like they aren't especially physically demonstrative if at all, they are aloof and independent, but at the same time they are super caring, altruistic and loyal or something ? Thank you <3 

 

  * Out of all the times Gladio had entertained the idea of being in a relationship, he’d always assumed it would be with someone that somewhat mirrored his own personality, namely the more outgoing side of him..  
    * A little loud, likes to joke around, stuff like that.
  * Never did he think that he’d end up with someone that instead mirrored his quieter side.
    * The side of him that liked to read.  The side of him that liked to go on a hike or for a walk along the beach alone when people were first waking or getting ready for bed.
  * It wasn’t an instant attraction – you were more so someone that had sneaked up on him.  It was one of those friends to lovers tropes, and looking back on it the hopeless romantic in Gladio swooned because who didn’t like a good friends to lovers story?


  * So yeah, you two started off as friends
    * Or a more precise way to put it, two friends that were more or less always at each other’s throats.  You in a more subdued way with your quick tongue and sarcastic comments when compared to Gladio’s blatant attempts at antagonizing you.
      * A lot of that had to do with the fact you often came across a bit colder than you meant too it was just…in your nature he supposed.
    * At the end of the day though you each helped to support the other to the best of your abilities and often you were the only one Gladio was 100% comfortable coming to when things got to be too much
      * You never tried to tell him what to do to fix his problems (unless he specifically asked, though if he was going to specifically ask he’d usually go to Ignis) or that his worries were unfounded.  You simply let him speak his mind without the looming worry that you’d judge him.
    * It was also rather calming that you were so independent and capable on the battlefield as well as it meant one less thing for Gladio to worry about.  
      * That’s not to say that he never worried about you, of course
  * Slowly but surely the two of you began to get along just a little better.
    * There was less arguing, less antagonizing, and more a mutual understanding.
    * Neither you nor Gladio quite realized it yourself, but talking to the guys and some other mutual friends proved that it was more noticeable than you two thought how much better you two got along.
    * The quips you and Gladio made were more banter now than anything else, and you were smiling more now as well.
    * You bonded over books, over the struggles of your past, and the apprehension of the future.  
    * Over all it just became much more enjoyable to be in the presence of one another, and there was a certain tranquility that settled over each of you when you sat in silence together along the beach or under the stars.
  * Gladio still remembers the first time that you initiated a hug instead of it being the other way around.
    * You’d never explicitly stated that you weren’t a fan of hugs or physical touch, but it was fairly easy to take notice
      * It was strange though because you did crave the touch of another person, you’d said as much one night while sitting by the campfire with Gladio.  It was just…somehow uncomfortable for you to be touched; it was something of a paradox that you’d learned to live with
    * Anyway, the first time you actually made any sort of move to touch, let alone hug, Gladio had been after a fight against three Iron Giants.  
    * It was rare for Gladio to be caught off guard during a fight, but that night had just happened to be one of those instances.
      * You’d watched as he was nearly trampled by one of the daemons and you swore you felt your heart stop in your chest
      * Once the battle was over, you’d rushed over to him and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, squeezing tighter than he’d have expected
      * It took him a second to return the hug, but he did, gently.
    * And that seemed to break the ice surrounding your aversion to being that physically close to him.
  * That’d also been the moment Gladio began to slowly start to feel something grow within him.  A feeling that left him wanting to keep you by his side, to keep you safe, to just…be in your life for as long as possible.  He knew that it would take time, and he’d have to make an effort not to smother you lest he drive you away and ruin whatever progress the two of you had made.  
    * But he’d still try to act on those emotions somehow.
  * And lo and behold the two of you began to date a few years later.  
    * You were more physically affectionate now as you were much more comfortable and open with him. 
    * He’d learned a lot more about you in that time as well, peeling back layers one by one to get to know the person that you actually were
      * It was surprising how outgoing you could be once you were comfortable with someone.
        * Gladio is still caught off guard sometimes by the rather lewd jokes you’d make out of the blue, or the way you’d simply let your hair down (metaphorically) after a particularly long day.
    * And he’d also grown to love the parts of you he’d already known about even more.
      *  Your independence was here to stay, just as your loyalty was.  Your strong sense of self and morals never wavered, and you continued to push Gladio to be someone better than he was the day before.
  * Gladio had never expected to fall for someone that was his quiet complement, but by the Astrals was he glad he did.




	10. Chapter 10

You were seated on a small picnic blanket with Gladio, the two of you gazing up at the stars overhead.  The two of you were alone save for a few straggling couples that walked the concrete sidewalks back to the entrance of the park.  The night air was cool but not frigid, and the sound of crickets filled the empty space.  Neither of you said a word, simply enjoying the company of a good friend. 

Except Gladio’s eyes had been studying you with much more awe than they should have been for the last several minutes.  The way the moonlight dusted your features in a silver glow, and the starlight shown in your eyes, was breathtaking.  You were a living work of art and Gladio was lucky enough to have you seated right before him.  The urge to run his fingers along your arm grew with every passing second and he wished – oh by the Astrals how he wished – he could indulge just this once.

“I could kiss you right now.”  The words were out before Gladio could stop them.  His eyes widened a fraction as he realized what he’d just said, and his heart seemed to stop when you took in a sharp, startled breath.  He didn’t take the words back though.  If Gladio took them back – if he attempted to pretend that he hadn’t said them – he’d have been a good for nothing liar.  Because it was the truth.  In this moment, as he allowed himself to forget about everything else just for a few moments, he wanted nothing more than to press his lips to yours.  To taste you, just once.

“Gladio…” you began. 

He could already hear the rejection in your voice, but he had to try at least one more time.  “Please can I kiss you,” he whispered, his hand coming to dust across your jawline.  The tenderness in that action made you want to cry.

“Don’t ask me that,” you replied, voice just as quiet as his.  You closed your eyes, willing yourself to keep up the strength to do what was right.  You couldn’t let this become a thing, it wasn’t going to be fair to either of you.  Not when Gladio was devoted to protecting the King and being by his side, and you were subject to running out of the city to go on hunts every week.  It was already difficult to spend so little time with such a close friend, but should that become anything more…you didn’t think you were strong enough to bear that loneliness.

“Just for a night,” Gladio said.  “Just for a night I want to know what it would be like to be yours.”  Your throat constricted at those words, at the longing that lingered within them.  What made everything all the worse was the fact you wanted exactly the same thing he did.  You’d wanted to know what those lips of his would feel like against yours for so long now.  You’d wanted to know what his hands felt like as they held you against him.  “Just for one night I want to pretend I’m not Gladio and you’re not the one person I can’t have.”

As he’d spoken he slowly moved his face closer to yours, as if you had a gravitational pull all your own and he was helpless to do anything to avoid being drawn into you.  And you couldn’t bring yourself to move away.  No matter how much more difficult this would all become if you allowed this to happen, you couldn’t say no.  Not while the moon watched over you and the stars all sighed at the moment.  Not when it seemed as if the night had gone still so as to not disturb what was transpiring.

Gladio paused mere centimeters from your lips, giving you one more chance to tell him no, to tell him that this was wrong, dangerous, stupid.  But all things done out of love were stupid to a certain extent.  Logic was never present in love, all the best love stories and tragedies were proof of that.  And when you made no move to pull away he let his lips gently meet yours.  

His hands were steady as they cupped your cheeks; they betrayed nothing of the storm that was raging within him.  They told you nothing of how he was afraid he’d suddenly wake up to find this had all been a dream.  Your own hands came up so that your fingers just barely brushed against his stubble covered jaw, and unlike his they trembled just the slightest bit.  As if in response one of Gladio’s hands left your cheek to intertwine his fingers with your own.  He’d always been a steadying force in your life, and even now he was willing to play that role.  

The kiss had been one of the most tender things you’d ever experienced.  There was no hunger, no lust, no primal desire.  There had only been a gentle passion that mixed smoothly with underlying hesitance.  There was no deepening of the kiss, and there was no meeting of tongues.  Lips moved against one another like the push and pull of the tide, but that was all. It was a kiss in its purest form – a more matured version of what one might experience in middle school.  

When Gladio finally pulled away you noticed silver lining the bottom of his eyes.  His thumb brushed over your cheek bone where a stray tear had begun to fall, and that awe filled gesture was enough to leave you feeling broken and lost, yet found and whole all at once.  

 _Just once_.


	11. Chapter 11

It was unsettling how quiet you’d become as you worked on cleaning Gladio of the dried blood.  While he did have a few wounds, none of them were deep enough to actually bleed themselves.  Gladio had told you as much when he walked through the door, immediately saying, “The blood isn’t mine, calm down,” when he saw the look of horror that crossed your face.  

Perhaps there could have been a better way to word his reassurance, but that particular battle had taken a lot out of him and talking wasn’t exactly the thing he wanted to do at the moment.  Except now that you’d gone dead silent on him and he could feel the anger that boiled right beneath your skin, he wanted nothing more than for something to fill the silence.

“Are you mad at me or something?” He asked, his voice more exhausted than anything else.  He became more on edge when you chose not to reply right away, instead seeming to do your best to throw yourself into cleaning his wounds and any remaining blood.  

“This is the fifth time this month you’ve come home like this,” you finally replied.  Your tone was clipped, every word feeling like a bullet.

“It’s part of the job, babe, you know that,” he replied.  “Besides, I thought you liked it when I was the brave Shield,” he said, attempting humor to take some of the tension from the room.  It didn’t work.

“There’s a difference between being brave and being stupid,” you quipped, eyes finally flicking up to meet his.  While there was certainly anger glinting in those eyes of yours, there were a few other emotions mixed in as well: fear and concern.  It made Gladio feel queasy.  

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Then act like it,” you replied.  “You say that every time you come back to me like this, but you’re apparently never sorry enough to not do it.  I understand needing to protect Noctis and putting your life on the line for that, and I understand putting yourself in danger when going on hunts – I go hunting too, I get it.  But that’s not a free pass for you to throw yourself into every line of fire you come across, metaphorical or not.”  You got up from where you knelt before him and began pacing, your arms gesturing as you talked.  “Should I start acting like some worried mother that this is a cry for help of some sort?  How am I suppose to know whether you’re going to come back in once piece or not, Gladio?  If you keep pulling shit like this I’m going be in a constant state of worrying whether you’ll even come home. I promised you that I’d watch your back since you’re so busy watching everyone else’s,” you said.  “So stop putting yourself in these situations where I can’t do that.”

Gladio sat there in silence as he let your words sink in, and once they had he wanted to hit himself.  Each time he went out on hunts like this it had been to help him find some sort of release he couldn’t find through you or anything else.  He was so sick of coming home in bad moods.  He hadn’t meant to hurt you…but that didn’t excuse what he did.  He’d always known in the back of his mind that you worried about him, and that coming home covered in blood – his or otherwise – was bound to wear on you.  

Yet he’d gone ahead and done it anyway, even when he noticed how each time your eyes grew more and more weary.  Even when he noticed that you slowly became a little more closed off when he came home in such a messy state.

“…I’m sorry,” he said again.  The way he spoke those two words were different this time.  They held a specific type of weight to them that let you know Gladio truly meant what he said.  You understood he was sincere this time, but….

“Thank you for apologizing,” you said, letting the tension in your shoulders begin to melt.  “But I’ll believe it when I see it.  I’ll try not to get my hopes up too high though.”  You knew the words stung Gladio from the way his eyebrows came together in a quiet sort of pained sadness.  The fact he didn’t object, though, told you that he accepted your words and your judgement.  He had no rebuttal, no defense that he could give that would hold enough water to change your mind. Gladio accepted what his actions cost him.

And he’d do whatever he could to earn back your trust.


	12. Chapter 12

Gladio heaved a heavy sigh as he opened the door to the small apartment you two shared.  Gladio was use to not having days off, and even more use to taxing days doing his duty to protect Noctis and help train new recruits.  He was use to getting home late, occasionally finding that you’d already gone to bed to get some rest before your day started once more.  Yet even with all of this monotony that came with his daily life, he was still a little more than annoyed he didn’t get to spend his birthday with you.  

You’d been going on and on about how you had the perfect night planned for him.  You wouldn’t give him the details, but with how excited you were about celebrating Gladio’s birthday it was difficult not to look forward to it himself.  Not to mention it had been a while since he’d had someone that actually took the time to plan something for his birthday.  When  _was_ the last time he even actually celebrated this day?

Gladio shook the thought from his head, not wanting to bring his mood down any farther.  He let the keys fall into the small bowl on the table near the door, slipped his boots off, and began making his way towards the bedroom.  It took him a second to realize that the lights in the kitchen and dining room were still lit as he passed.  

“Happy birthday!” You said in greeting when your eyes finally landed on your partner.  You’d been leaning on the counter, phone in hand to help pass the time.  Gladio had said that it was likely he’d be coming back late that night so you weren’t upset by his late arrival; disappointed, perhaps, that the food wasn’t as fresh as you’d like, but certainly not upset.

Gladio could feel a gentle, all encompassing warmth spread from his chest throughout the rest of his body when he saw you.  The smile on your face was so genuine and the fact that you’d waited for him…. Gladio took the few large steps needed to close the distance before scooping you into his arms, pulling you to his chest.  

The hug was tight but not suffocating. It made you feel safe and it made him feel grounded.  “Thank you,” he whispered, and you swore you could hear the slightest tremor in his voice when he spoke.  

When he finally pulled away to look down at you with that typical smile of his, you told him to take a seat and that you’d bring over the drinks.  

The dinner was filled with a rehash of the day’s events.  You told him about a particularly annoying customer, and the pleased thrill you got when they slipped on the wet concrete as they exited the building.  He told you about a new member of the Crownsguard that was causing a special amount of trouble, and how he ended having to help Prompto get his hand out of a jar.  Interspersed in those stories was praise from Gladio as he raved about how great the food tasted. 

All of this was so easy, so peaceful compared to the rest of Gladio’s day that he made a conscious effort to enjoy this moment and commit it to memory.  The way your eyes sparkled more than the champagne as you laughed; the way your nose crinkled as you talked about a distasteful event during your day; the way your fingers rested gently on the stem of your glass; the way the ring on your finger twinkled in the light from the small chandelier.  

Gladio was pulled from those thoughts as the legs of your chair scraped against the floor.  He watched as you got up and walked over to him, eyes glued to your figure – tracing every dip and curve.  You finally stopped behind his chair, your hands smoothing over his shoulders and over his chest.  Gladio angled his head so he could see you and immediately his lips were met with yours in a languid kiss. 

Your lips moved against each other’s slowly, the two of you becoming much more intoxicated by this than the champagne from earlier.  If Gladio hadn’t been so preoccupied with the way your mouth moved with his he would have attempted to burn this image into his memory as well.  It was as if his lips were an instrument and you were a virtuoso. 

“I’m going to take care of you tonight,” you said when you parted from him.  Your voice was a seductive melody Gladio found himself wanting to listen to for the rest of his mortal life.  “Tonight is about you and only you.  We’ll do whatever you want.”  This time you pulled away from him fully and he missed so greatly the warmth your body had provided.  “Wait on the couch,” you said.  “I’ll be back.”

And when you returned there wasn’t much one could do to keep Gladio’s hands off of you.


	13. Chapter 13

Gladio’s booted feet echoed along the empty streets of Lestallum.  Five years had come and gone since the Darkness had first enveloped the world under it’s suffocating blanket.  Gladio was a firm believer that not all darkness was bad, that certain darkness could be comforting, that certain darkness could be gentle.  This darkness was not either of those things.  This darkness was rough, it sucked the life out of all those living, and threatened to simply wipe Eos out of existence.  

Gladio couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt truly hopeful that he would live to see the end of the Darkness.  With each passing year a little more of that hope for his King to return faded.  While Gladio may hold the title of Shield – not that such a title mattered these days – and he certainly put a lot of faith in Noctis, it was difficult to continuing hoping when it was becoming more likely such hope would only end in a disappointing, bitter pain.  It was better to not think of that, it was better to throw himself into hunts and keeping the peace among Lestallum.  

It had been the logical move to stay in city, or at least treat it as his home base.  Iris was here, and while Gladio knew better than anyone that she could hold her own, he simply felt comforted knowing that she was nearby.  Family was in short supply for Gladio as it was.  

Amber eyes, lined with prominent bruises from lack of sleep, turned to the stone-paved street.  They were such a different color than they had been those years ago when Gladio and the rest of the guys had first come to Lestallum.  Back then the stone streets had been the color of bleached papyrus, nearly white from the near constant shining sun.  Now those same stones were covered in growing moss and dirt.  The buildings that had once reminded Gladio of the morning sky – the lightest of blues, promising a beautiful day – and the accompanying sunshine were no longer those beautiful pastels.  Instead the buildings had faded to a dull version of their happy predecessors, and where they weren’t faded the paint had chipped away to reveal the old wood underneath.  

Beauty was ever fleeting.  

Gladio’s feet continued to carry him through the winding path, all buildings passing by in a blur as he continued to think of the past handful of years.  A slew of graffiti was on the wall adjacent to Gladio and he was reminded of the difficulties of the first several months of the Darkness.  While the harsh lights guarding the city kept the daemons at bay that wasn’t the case for those that were already within the walls of the city.  There had been numerous cases of vandalism and theft during the initial influx of refugees.  Stores were looted during the night, people would wake up to find their houses marred with multicolored spray paint – Gladio felt his stress levels rising just remembering those days.  Things had settled, as things always do, but there were still occasional cases of theft reported.  Wasn’t their current situation bad enough? Why did people have to add to the tragedy they were facing?

When Gladio had first started roaming the streets that night he hadn’t had a true destination in mind, he’d simply needed to clear his mind and sift through his thoughts.  It was what helped keep him sane these days.  There was one thing that always helped him more than anything though so perhaps that’s why the eldest Amicitia found himself in front of the only small bookshop in Lestallum.

By some miracle the hole-in-the-wall bookshop was in relatively good condition.  The windows hadn’t been smashed in and the door was still on its hinges.  Gladio allowed his legs to carry him to the door, his hand gentle as he turned the brass knob.  With a sharp inhale, he walked passed the threshold.  The smell of printed pages, yellowed pages, and bound leather filtered through Gladio’s nose and for the first time in a while he felt himself relax.  

This was hallowed ground.  

Making his way to first line of bookshelves, Gladio reached a tentative hand out and let his fingers drift across the spines of the books.  The books on these shelves were faded but differently from the streets and buildings outside.  These books were worn and faded from use – from the loving hold of a reader that had fallen into the world on the pages, from the harsh grip of a reader on the edge of their seat, completely and truly enthralled by the words they were reading.  Gladio let out a long exhale, the last of the stress and worry leaving his body.  

Until he heard startling sneeze.  

All at once Gladio was in a fighting position, ready to defend himself.  “Who’s there?” he asked, voice harsh with warning.

Footsteps were heard coming from the back of the shop.  And that’s when you appeared, book in hand.  “Sorry,” you said sheepishly.  “Lots of dust in this place.”

“What are you doing here?” He still hadn’t let his guard down, but he did relax his stance just the slightest bit.  

With a trace of sarcasm lining your words you said, “I’ll give you one guess.”

Gladio was about to give a sarcastic retort of his own before his eyes caught on the title of the leather bound book in your hands.  “That’s a really good book,” he said.  

“I know,” you replied.  A smile graced your lips – somewhere between awed, dreamy, and conspiratorial – in the way a bibliophile’s did when they’d found one of their own.  “I’ve read it five times now.  Every time I think I’m finally over the characters and their world I’m sucked right back in.”

A soft chuckle left Gladio’s lips.  “Kyren would never let anyone forget him.”  Gladio’s arms finally fell, one hand coming to bury itself in his pocket and the other reaching out to touch the books to his right.  

“Kyren?” You replied with a crinkle of your nose.  “Oh no, the one that keeps me coming back is Laurel.  Would kill for a girl like that.”  The way your tone dipped with a hint of a joke Gladio felt himself being pulled towards you.  It had been so long since he’d been able to talk about something so mundane.  He wanted more of it.

“Do tell me more,” Gladio said. 

And there was that almost conspiratorial smile again as you said, “It would be my pleasure.”


	14. Chapter 14

Anonymous said:

How would Gladio congratulate his s/o with happy birthday if s/o was born in winter? This is a stupid, stupid question, sorry! 

 

  * 110% will take his s/o out to see the beautiful decorations that have been put up around the citadel 
    * he’s a VIP man he can get you in anywhere it’s gr9
  * but fr like before you two had even started dating he knew that you loved to see the lights that were put up in celebration of the holiday season and gladio bein the best friend you could have made a mental note to one day take you to see the ones in the foyer of the citadel
    * the reason it took so long was largely due to the fact that he always felt that the whole thing might be a bit too ~romantic~ if you went just the two of you
    * but at the same time he didn’t want to invite the others bc he wanted it to be a special moment for the two of you
    * so when you two began dating it just perfected the situation
  * after you’ve had your fill gaping at the fairy lights strung along the ceiling ((how did they even get up there???)) and tilting your head back to the point of getting a cramp to see the decorated tree gladio takes you to the next best decorated place: the plaza just outside of the citadel
  * they do a light show once every year for the civilians and it’s literally so spectacular peeps from places like accordo and tenebrae to witness it
    * gladio gets ya’ll the best place in the house to stand and watch
    * it’s a little ice cream parlor on the corner
    * while you wait at your small table gladio goes in to grab some frozen sweets
      * yes it’s winter but ice cream is always good psh
  * when he comes back is almost the exact moment that all the lights along the main street go completely dark
  * then the show begins
  * there’s blues, there’s reds, there’s greens, there’s white, all of these colors flash and creep up the citadel in time with the music that’s playing from the speakers both lined along the street and the gates of the castle
  * you’re obviously preoccupied with the light show but gladio can’t help but look over and just stare at you like a puppy in love ((his chin is literally resting in his hand as he stares at you)) the lights casting shadows over your face, none of them able to hide the bright smile shining on your face
  * the night comes to a close with gladio taking you to the small ice rink that you’d told him you’d visited with your family every year on your birthday when you were younger
    * you almost cry
    * gladio has a 1 second panic attack ((are there bad memories about this place that he doesn’t know about??))
    * but then he sees you smiling and all is right with the world again




	15. Chapter 15

Anonymous said:

I have a hedcanon where Gladio and his wife have many children, including three daughters and three sons. Sons-triplets, lol. How do you think, how could Glodio call each of the children, what kind of favorite games would they have and how would he devote his free time to them? 

 

  * okay so as i was beginning to write this i had the most adorable thought for what gladio would call his children and it would 10000% be cubs/bear cubs/baby bear
    * largely to do to the fact that when gladio and his s/o are expecting ((either thru pregnancy or adoption)) gladio takes to calling his s/o mama bear/papa bear
    * it’s fucking cute as hell and makes me want to cry honestly
      * technically it’s you’re fault bc you started calling him papa bear first
        * you disagree with this it was totally  _him_ that started it first 


    * but yeah so like even when his kids are all grown n shit he still calls them his bear cubs and they  ~~love~~ hate it
    * leave it to a man that loves camping to use these nicknames tho lmao what a goof
  * his favorite game USE to be hide and seek but literally when all of the kiddos got older (like 4-6??)) they ended up way too good at it and constantly almost gave gladio a heart attack
    * this is the point when gladio introduces sports to them
      * he tries to start introducing them to swordplay but you threatened to throw the damn sword at his head if he tried that
        * he waited another year before actually starting
        * until then he would teach small and easy to learn fighting techniques to the older ones and when they practiced on gladio he would play around and pretend that they were truly hurting him with their lil fists
          * ((his eldest daughter becomes the future head of the Crownsguard and depending on which ending we’re going with his eldest son obvs becomes the next Shield))
            * ((don’t mess with the two eldest amicitia children good lord just don’t))
  * because gladio is such a family man ((like even before he started one of his own)) he doesn’t have trouble devoting time to his cubs like this man MAKES TIME when there seems like there shouldn’t be
    * this is actually the problem he ends up facing bc at the beginning of fatherhood he has trouble saying no
      * like this man wants to give his family absolutely everything they could ever want/need
    * and it begins to wear on his health a bit
      * he would up super exhausted some mornings bc he’d play with his cubs even after an insanely stressful/trying day
    * you help him balance it out though and kinda just tell him to go lay down and that you’d entertain the kids and stuff
      * he learns that the time spent with the babes – particularly the little things like tucking them into bed, having dinner with the fam, watching a movie together, coloring, or reading  – is just as meaningful as playing with them around the house or taking them out to the carnival




	16. Chapter 16

Gladio watched from below as you attempted to stretch your arm as far as it could possibly go without you falling.  His arms were crossed over his chest, arms and chest for once covered by more than an open vest.  The sweater he wore was one you had gotten him a handful of years before.  He’d paired it with a red scarf Iris had bought him last winter.  Gladio sucked in a sharp breath as you wobbled above him.  “You’re going to kill yourself,” he dead-panned from several feet below you as you reached up on your tip-toes to string the Christmas lights along the roof of your house.  

“I most certainly will not,” you replied with a huff as you finally got the string of lights to fall into their rightful hook.  “See?” You said looking down at Gladio, eyes dancing with an I-told-you-so.

“Yeah, yeah.  So are you done now or what?”  

“Almost!  There’s just one more strand that needs to be put up and then we’re done.”  You began coming down the ladder, feeling for each step with a feet as you made your way back to the snow covered ground.

Gladio came up behind you and placed a hand on the small of your back as you finally got off the ladder, making sure you were steady before he took said ladder and moved it around to where you needed.  “You sure you don’t want me to do this one?”  

“Positive.  Now move so I can finish this and we can go inside for hot chocolate.”  Gladio’s response was to put his hands up in surrender, gesturing for you to walk up the steps to finish what you were doing.  A “please be careful” was on the tip of his tongue but he bit it back.  As much as he wanted you to be safe he knew you well enough by now to know that uttering those words a fourth time wouldn’t be well received.  

As you strung the decorations along the edge of the roof, breath visible in front of you, snowflakes began to flutter down from the ink colored sky.  You quickened your work just the slightest bit not wanting to be out here once the snow truly began to come down.  There wasn’t suppose to be a storm tonight but you knew there was suppose to be a fairly nasty blizzard in the coming days; it wasn’t unlikely that tonight would bring the first taste of said storm.  

Gladio watched as you began to reach again, going up on your toes to get those last few lights done.  His arms were crossed over his chest again and as you wobbled slightly his grip tightened on his arms with near bruising strength.  He sighed a breath of relief when you steadied yourself once more before reaching out again.  

The next few moments happened in slow motion.  

You had just gotten the lights in place when a gust of wind came sweeping through across your front yard.  Gladio watched as your eyes widened just a fraction, realizing that you were no longer steadily on the ladder.  His eyes mirrored yours and at some point he sprang forward so he was directly under you, arms out ready to keep you from falling to the ground.  

Gladio let out an oof, taking a step back to keep himself from getting knocked over as you landed in his arms.  Your eyes slowly opened when you realized you were not, in fact, in excruciating pain.  Glancing up your eyes met Gladio’s which held that same I-told-you-so look you’d been giving him earlier.  You watched it melt though, slowly, as if the warmth from your body was enough to thaw it away.  Your breath was stolen for an entirely new reason now.  The way Gladio stared at you was awe-filled bordering on reverent.  His golden gaze was heavy but in a comforting way – in the way that a heavy blanket on a bitter cold night is comforting.  

The only reason Gladio’s gaze was broken was because he’d closed them as he leaned in to press his forehead against yours.  “Astrals please never do something like that again.”  Only then did you realize how heavily he was breathing, his chest moving against your shoulder.  “Gods, I love you please don’t do that again.”  His breath was warm against your cheek.

“You…huh?” You stared wide eyed at him as he pulled away to look down at you again.  

“Love you,” he repeated with conviction.  

“Does that mean you’ll take me on a date?” You asked with a smug, teasing smile dancing across your lips.

He huffed out a laugh as he started walking the two of you to the front door.  “Tomorrow,” he said.  “There’s been enough excitement for tonight I think.”

“Fair enough,” you said.  “Oh!” You jumped out of his arms, thankful your legs didn’t give out as you did so.  You took a few long strides to the bushes right next to the front door and flipped a small switch.  Instantly the new snow on your front lawn was awash in both gentle green and red.  “Okay,” you said turning back to Gladio and taking his hand in yours.  “Now we can go inside.”


	17. Chapter 17

Anonymous said:

Oh, well... I will try to explain clearly🤔 Gladio's s/o draws, um, something like his portraits, but in full growth and nude. And how he would react, if he will find this pictures? 

 

  * so in all honesty i don’t think he’d make a SUPER huge deal out of it???
    * like i assume that he knew his s/o was really big into drawing/going to art school/etc. before they started dating so he knows that they have a talent for it
  * i think he’d find out about those specific drawings, however, one night when he comes home late to find you asleep on the couch
    * your sketch pad would be open and laying on your chest/stomach the pencil discarded next to you where it rolled out of your hand
    * gladio’s found you like this MANY times before but usually the tv is on or a book is on the coffee table
    * in other words the sketch pad is something v new and out of the ordinary


  * he’ll pick up the sketch pad so he can move it somewhere else while he carries you inside
  * his curiosity will be piqued, however, when he sees a face that’s all too familiar 
    * at least i would hope it’s familiar as it’s  _his_ face
  * and he won’t be able to keep himself from flipping through the pages
    * as he’s already insanely comfortable with his body he won’t be embarrassed or anything by the nude sketches
    * and he’ll also be impressed with the way that the accuracy has increased from the first sketch to the most recent
      * to be expected as by the time you’re working on the most recent you’ve seen his bare body more often
  * there’ll be one sketch in particular that takes his breathe away though
    * it’s a sketch that’s reminiscent of a Renaissance painting as far as the way his body is depicted
      * he’s drawn reclined on a regal looking sofa, a single piece of cloth the only thing keeping the painting “innocent” his head is thrown back, bearing his neck, and it’s almost as if he’s basking in the sunlight
    * as he’s gaping at the picture you start to stir and he quickly sets the sketch book down, reminded of the task he was originally attempting to do
  * he asks you about it come the next day and while a bit embarrassed that he’s found that sketch book of yours you can’t help but beam at the compliments he tosses your way about how beautiful the sketches were
    * he does of course apologize once he realizes that you hadn’t meant for him to know about it
  * and ofc he offers to model for you the next time you’d like to sketch
    * “it’ll be more authentic” he says




	18. Chapter 18

It was certainly a plus for Gladio that you shared his sexual appetite.  It wasn’t often that the Shield came across someone that enjoyed nights spent with strangers.  Having a friend that he could enjoy such exploits with made for a much nicer road trip as well.  He couldn’t quite remember how the topic had come about or how he had learned such a thing about you…well that wasn’t true, he remembered quite easily how the conversation came up.  

Gladio and you had been paired up to share one of he hotel rooms for a couple nights.  Both of you were fine with that as it had happened a couple times prior.  Not to mention you’d been sharing a tent with the four guys for weeks on end at this point.  If anything, sharing a room was a lot less intimate.  Or it  _was_ less intimate until you brought someone back to the room only to find Gladio there with his own lover of the night.  Luckily both strangers were more than willing for foursome that night.

From then on you and Gladio had more or less become partners in crime when you two came to a new city or rest stop.  As conceited as it may make you sound, it was always rather hard for people to turn the two of you down what with Gladio’s unbearable good looks and your enticing, flirtatious, barely-there touches.  By the end of the night you two usually had someone daring enough to join two strangers in a nice hotel room.  

So with all that being said, when you and the rest of the guys stopped in Lestallum to find that there was an Assassin’s Festival going on, you and Gladio were more or less like two very naughty kids in a candy shop.  Everyone was wearing some sort of assassin getup, and that along with Noctis’s insisting was enough to get you and Gladio on board as well.  There really weren’t any downsides to the assassin’s clothing either as it showed enough skin to be teasing when worn right.  

“This is more than I usually wear,” Gladio said as he stepped out of the bathroom in his assassin’s attire.  It mirrored your own more or less.  The only real difference was the fact that you were wearing a sports bra beneath yours.  You may have been on the prowl tonight, but you weren’t exactly keen on flashing everyone you walked passed.

“People will still get plenty of an eye full,” you replied with a shake of your head.  “So my man, what’s the plan?”

“Bang as many people as we can this week,” Gladio said with an amused smile that bordered on hungry.  It made your stomach flip.  While you certainly weren’t interested in Gladio in a romantic way, there was no possible way you could deny he was one of the most attractive men you’d met.  Getting to sleep with him so regularly as a gift in and of itself.  From the hard planes of his stomach that you so enjoyed to run your tongue over, tracing every dip and curve, to the thick thighs that you loved to ride both clothed and unclothed, he was a god.  Not to mention that cock of his that never failed to stretch your walls in the most delicious way, the head of which hit your back wall with each thrust.  You had to take a moment to compose yourself lest you jump the man before you two had even begun the night’s fun.

“I’m aware,” you said with a playful roll of your eyes.  “I meant where do you want to start?”

Gladio hummed in thought as he tied up a loose end of his robes.  “We can start over by the market,” he said.  “There’s a few side streets that have some bars.”

“Well then,” you said standing from your spot on the bed.  “Are you ready?” Gladio grinned and grabbed your hand leading out out the door. 

And it would certainly be enough to say that by the end of the week both your sexual appetite and Gladio’s had been  _very_ pleasantly sated.


	19. Chapter 19

song in mind: fetish by selena gomez

In all honesty Gladio didn’t really think that you were serious when you initially offered to give him a lap dance.  When you’d offered the two of you had been in the middle of joking around after watching some video online.  Yet here you were, in a pair of black stilettos, the most delicious set of lacy lingerie, and your lips painted in a gorgeous red.  You were sin incarnate as you strutted over to where he was seated in a chair you’d pulled from the kitchen table.

You pressed play on your phone just before you reached him, the Bluetooth connecting to the speaker.  The song that began playing had a heavy bass, and that mixed with the dimmed room set the perfect atmosphere for what you were about to do.  

You let yourself get sucked into the song before turning to your boyfriend, eyes glinting with Mistresses Lust and Desire.  Gladio felt a small shiver go through him at what those eyes promised.  You crossed the floor the last few steps before you were in front of him.  You turned around and began swaying your hips to the beat of the song, hands drifting up the sides of your body the way your lover’s would.  

As the song continued, you turned around to face Gladio and the hunger the consumed the look in his eyes sent a shiver down your spine.  His hands were resting on his knees, but as you continued your show they began to ball into fists as he attempted to keep his hands to himself.  That grew harder a task to do, however, as you nudged his legs farther apart until you had enough room to straddle your legs over one and began grinding down onto his thigh.  

You let a lecherous smile curl onto your lips, your red lips becoming even more tantalizing.  Gladio could feel your heat pressed against him through the material of his pants and felt himself grow harder at the fact that you were getting nearly as turned on as he was from this erotic show.  

It was then that Gladio seemed to lose a chunk of his self control.  His hansd moved from their stationary position and came up to grip your hips.  He lited you up just enough to help you straddle his hips and thrust up against your clothed heat once.  

“Enjoying yourself?” You whispered, lips brushing the shell of his ear.  Your only response was a grunt of approval.  It was enough for you to be all to happy to continue.  You began grinding down onto his length, whispering some of the lyrics into the space between each of your lips.  Your hips rolled in what could only be described as pure artistry.  

Gladio could feel how wet you’d become, and as the song came to an end he used his grip on your hips to keep you in place as he said into your ear, voice so deep you could feel it reverberate through your entire being, “I’m going to take  _such_ good care of you tonight, baby girl.”


	20. Chapter 20

 

**warning** : stomach bulging kink

Requested by anon

  * ohhhhhhhh nonnie………..gladio would fuckin LOVE it
  * i know i talk quite a bit about how gladio shouldn’t be whittled down to a male that only likes rough sex and owning his partner in one of the most primal ways
    * like he knows full well how to make love to his partner and how to be sweet and gentle and all that good stuff
      * like i’ve written gentle!gladio i know first hand this side of him exists and is no small part of his personality 
  * but the fact of the matter is that he does quite enjoy that side of sex as well
    * ah the duality of man
  * and his partner’s stomach bulging when he fucks them would play on his love of animalistic sex sO MUCH
    * what i’m trying to say is that this is very much a kink of his tbh
  * when he’d originally heard of the whole thing ((not specifically with his s/o just like in general)) he would’ve been hardcore skeptical but still totally into the idea
    * it was just more so something he’d look up erotica for than anything else
  * BUT when he first slept with someone that was actually built for the stomach bulge to actually be visible the man just about came as soon as he realized
    * i wasn’t kidding when i said this was a hardcore kink of his my dude
    * it is extremely high on that list
  * so with that being said, when he finds out his current s/o is built in a manner that allows for the same thing he’s a uh…..happy man to say the least
    * occasionally he’ll keep a hand over your lower stomach so he can actually feel the movement as well bc hOOOOO BOY what a way to add to the whole event
    * at the beginning he’ll probably be a lot more attentive to it
    * but as the relationship progresses and you’ve been dating for a longer period of time it’s not as much of a “magical experience” 
      * he still fuckin loves it
      * it still could probably get him off just by watching and you doing literally nothing else
      * but he’s not gonna be as “OH MY GOD STOMACH BULGE” anymore
  * but fuck man like tl:dr gladio would probably nut on the spot when he finds out his s/o’s stomach bulges when he fucks them




End file.
